


A Plausible Excuse (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>书店老板一周出门一趟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plausible Excuse (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Plausible Excuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306177) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



 

**李菊福**

 

 

Title:A Plausible Excuse

Author:esteefee（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Undercover，First Kiss，It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You

 

**Summary** **：**

The bookseller made this trip once a week.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306177>

 

授权：

 

Re: translations: anyone may translate my stories to another language and post w/o my permission, as long as they make clear it's a translation that was done with blanket permission. If I'm sent a link to the translation I will add it to the English language version.

 

 

**警告：**

假身份，初吻，才不是偏执狂呢

 

**摘要：**

书店老板一周出门一趟。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

402实在太甜，不由得想到了这篇，一定要翻译出来

请不要问我为啥他们选在那个地点，我也不知道，愿意的话可以去问作者

 

标题翻译是我恶搞了，毕竟这就是篇砂糖千字文。有理有据使人信服，李菊福，嗯。如果不喜欢请直接无视

 

撸得比较快，如有错漏还请谅解。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== A Plausible Excuse** **李菊福 =====**

 

 

书店老板（The bookseller）通常每周四外出，他要穿过Holland隧道，去Jersey市，当然也会雷打不动地牵着他最听话的狗狗一起，并且在一家小小的甜甜圈店稍作停留，那间店已经颇有年头，看着还有点破破烂烂，可每天依旧能用他们那台古旧的机器做出新鲜美味的甜甜圈。书店老板很喜欢他们家的点心，松软可口，不会太干，外加超实惠的糖浆。

 

他的狗，Bear，也很喜欢那里的点心。不过一人一狗似乎都有某种程度的蛀牙问题，因此书店老板努力不让自己太过放纵。一周一次，刚刚好。

 

他一边和店员道谢，一边捏着装满甜甜圈的纸袋，从店铺后门走出去，来到旁边的公共卫生间（public restroom）。那或许是这附近最干净，维护最好的公共卫生间了，而这也是他之所以愿意在此盘桓片刻，然后再回家的原因。

 

就在他打算走进残疾人专用隔间的时候，Bear开始一个劲儿地用力拉扯牵绳。

 

“ _不可以（_ _Foei_ _）_ ，Bear。”书店老板命令道，推开了隔间门。

 

隔间里，一个高个子男人转过身看着他。这人穿着绿色卡其衬衫，同色系长裤。书店老板认出来，是自己熟识的训犬师。

 

“Bear， _坐下（_ _zit_ _）_ ，”书店老板一边说着一边在身后锁上了隔间门。

 

“我看他这周表现得更听话了，”训犬师（the dog trainer）微笑，声音很低，带着悄声耳语的沙哑。

 

Bear耐心地坐在地上，可尾巴却玩儿命甩来甩去，一下一下砸在书店老板的脚踝。

 

“我想要是咱们再让他多等一会儿，他就会把我弄出血肿了。”书店老板做个苦脸。

 

“Bear， _过来（_ _hier_ _）_ ，”训犬师招呼道，狗狗立刻蹦起来扑过去。大个子男人笑着跪下来接住他，脸上的表情从方才的阴沉冷峻变成毫不掩饰的喜悦。

 

装着甜甜圈的袋子被书店老板攥紧的手指捏出了几道皱褶。“你饿么？”他问，“我有带糖霜的，原味不带糖霜的，还有巧克力糖浆的。”

 

“是啊，饿死了。”训犬师抬眼，“不过我这儿有点儿起不来了。过来吧。”

 

书店老板往前迈了几步，低头瞪着训犬师，大个子男人就那么眨巴着眼睛，迎接他的视线，Bear则心满意足趴在他膝头。

 

“地板可干净了。”

 

书店老板皱眉。

 

Bear抖了抖毛，站起来，探着身子对书店老板手上的纸袋闻个不停。于是他打开，拿出一个原味不带糖霜的甜甜圈朝墙边丢过去，狗狗则兴高采烈地跟着点心挪开了位置。

 

“我假设你是不会站起来了，那么我就不得不低下去，得就着你的姿势。”书店老板的话让训犬师笑得乐不可支。男人把手里的袋子放在一边，抓着扶手，慢慢跪到地上；这对他来讲可不是什么容易事，他的后背由于某种原因相当僵硬，不过就在他最需要帮助的时候，他发现一双手刚好撑住了自己。

 

“来，”训犬师满意地舒一口气，“现在来看看你说好的美味吧。”

 

他们吃着甜甜圈，聊了聊天气形势，交通状况，差点撞上训犬师的那家伙的驾照问题，以及超美味的点心，还有你很难只靠责骂让任性固执的狗狗真正变得温和有礼。

 

“他觉得初版书比第三版好吃多了。特别是如果初版书带皮革封面，当然。”

 

“可不是嘛，”训犬师心满意足表示赞同，“你想过没，给一本书涂上点儿苦的东西，然后留给他，替换一下？我没说非得要 _麦田里的守望者_ 或者别的什么。John Grisham就行。”

（译注：John Grisham，1955年生，美国作家，写了很多法律、犯罪相关的小说）

 

“唔，你这么说可有点刻薄了。”书店老板回道。

 

“嗯嗯。绝望的时代啊。”训犬师偷笑。对面的人下唇上沾了一点糖浆，这真是特别让人分心。非常非常让人分心。书店老板舔了舔下唇，但效果只是让训犬师更加直勾勾盯着他的嘴而已。

 

书店老板眨眨眼。

 

“绝望的时代。”训犬师重复。

 

“是啊，没错。”

 

“这儿环境好，又安静，没有高速路上的噪音。可能这就是为啥没人意识到这儿还有这么个地方——远离大路，牌子又不起眼，我自己都差点看不到。”

 

书店老板点头，再次舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“这也是，啊，可能是为什么这儿这么干净，为什么都没人想过装个摄像头之类的——没有破坏公物，没有乱写乱画，更没有贼。”

 

训犬师好像不知道自己在讲什么了。

 

“一个相当有趣的现象，”书店老板表示同意，然后他倾身，舔了一下大个子的下唇。

 

毕竟，他也只能做这么多了。

 

训犬师立刻吻了他，带着不顾一切的气势，接着勉强稍稍退后，刚要嘟囔些什么，“Har——”下一秒书店老板就用更加深切的吻堵住了那危险的发音，直到大个子低低喘息着，手指死死揪住他身上廉价寒酸西装的衣领，再不作他想，只是好好地彻底地回吻他。

 

这真是太好了。

 

书店老板很希望能把这一刻延续得更长些，不过训犬师终于还是退开，一丝愧疚的微笑挂在他脸上。然后男人别过脸，笑弧在唇边慢慢扩大，用非常、非常轻柔的腔调说，“好吧，这可真是冠冕堂皇的合理推诿。”

 

书店老板原本想立刻反驳说这根本就是他胡思乱想，可看着训犬师的脸，他马上发现自己没必要多费唇舌；实际上，训犬师正抬手遮掩忍俊不禁的笑意，眼睛闪亮亮，一副恶作剧得逞的表情。于是书店老板意识到，这真的能当做他俩偷偷会面的完美借口。

 

“相当有道理。”书店老板言下之意是完全相反，从训犬师的表情看来，他也心知肚明。

 

于是书店老板凑过去，又偷了一吻，只为达成约定。

 

 

END

 


End file.
